A Never Ending Dream
by WhispersInTheNight
Summary: A girl has gone into a coma and dreams of herself in a land she's never seen before and meets a certain hero.What will happen if they decide to pull the plug if she doesn't wake?LxOC


**Hey people. This is my erm story...yeah thats it. lol alrighty here's a little background info. I got the tittle from a song actually i was listening to it and watching a movie as well once called 'Something like heavem' and well the two things meshed together and gave me this idea. This is a humorous fic and I'm sorry if your against all this but if you don't feel liek reading this then don't. The first chapter is a lil serious but it doesnt stay that way in the other chapters. **

**Summary; Marina got into a terrible accident where she was put into a coma. While in it she finds her self in a land she's never seen before but what happens when she meets a certain person and the people on the 'other side' decide to pull the plug if she never wakes up?**

Marina ran down the streets of the never quiet of New York. She woke up late this morning because her best friend just had to keep her up last night bawling about how her boyfriend didn't understand her and how he was 'holding back' whatever that meant. So being the good friend that she was she stayed up with her making about four coffee's in the process to stay awake to listen to her friends ceaseless crying. Also on top of that she had classes the next morning and she would be damned if she woke up late and walked into a class with three hundred people watching her. Not a good thing. So, as predicted, she woke up late called a taxi which was her big mistake and rushed out the door im a hurry and into the cab where it got stuck in a traffic jam ten minutes later. Marina couldn't deal with this, she flung the cab driver a twenty and opened the door running between cars that were parked in the middle of the streets and onto the sidewalk to her college speeding past people and being thankful she wore her running shoes.

As she ran down the crowded sidewalk people only had like two seconds to realize she wasn't going to stop and move out of the way. Unfortunatly for her a women came out of a coffee shop with a cup of, well coffee I'm guessing and SMACK Marina collided with the women causing the brown liquid to fly all over the women's expensive looking beige coat. Marina had no time to stop she turned around still running while the women began yelling furiously at her. "Sorry!" Marina yelled back and turned around again only to bump into another person except this time it was a man who looked liek he had beach ball stuffed into suit coat.

"Oh, hello there." the man said pleasently while holding her elbows and smiling down at her a little too appreciatively.

"Uh," Marina blinked a little confused. "Sorry gotta go." she said pushing his chest and him away, and once again dashed down the sidewalks.

The campus came into view but Marina saw that the street dividing her from it was filled with cars which she would have to walk around. Looking down the street and seeing it filled and then up seeing it just as congested if not worse Marina saw no way of her getting to school soon. So, gathering some courage Marina hopped onto the hood of a bright yellow cab having the driver honk his horn repeatedly and yelling at her through his window. She ignored him as she hopped from his car to another black one again having this driver repeat the cab drivers actions. She kept hopping from car to car, limo to cab to jeep etc. Until finally she reached the other side of the sidewalk where the cars she jumped onto continued yelling at her and honking at her also flipping her off. Marina still having a bit of adrenaline pulse through her viens took a bow and dashed up the hill causing the drivers to be far more furious than before.

She huffed and dragged her overly large purse further up her shoulder since she was a little, no scratch that, very tired from running a few blocks, jumping onto cars and running up hills carrying a purse that was at least twenty pounds. She felt like she was in the amazing race. She continued to run along the grassy field having her throat and chest burn, maybe that personal trainer her brother suggested she get would of been a good idea. It took her about four minutes to reach the front entrance of the school where she had yet more stairs to get up to her class. Where were the escalators when you needed them? She dashed up the stairs noting how no one was around and knew she was already late. She whizzed past doors, down hallways, up stairs, through uh, places...Whatever she got to her class and opened the door which squeaked quite loudly having everyone go silent and stare up at her. 'Dammit.' she thought as her loud gasping filled the silence.

"Nice of you to join us." the proffessor called obviously not impressed with the fact that he was interupted. Marina smiled and walked down the steps to an empty seat, her chest heaving. "As I was saying, the way that things are going will influence," The lesson went on and Marina took out her small video camera and tapped what she could while listening and jotting down notes. It was one of the worst mornings she had ever had but she was sure it wasn't going to be her last.

Friday rolled around and tomorrow was going to be her twenty first birthday she had already invited all those who were attending and realized half way through that she was a stranger to these people. They saw her but they didn't exactly no the 'real' her. It left her a bit upset but she said 'screw it, move on, next page.' and invited the rest of the people to a club downtown called El Ritmo it was very popular and she was sure that they were going to have fun. All she had to do now was buy her outfit and party her ass off like there was no tomorrow. And how time is so convieniently set Saturday came the next day, who would of thought? Anyways, she put on her nickers ( sp? u no those jeans that stop at ur knees but arnt capri's?) her black addidas shoes a black top that hit her at her hips and went around the neck having the neckline swoop dangerously low. Hey it was Saturday in New York and she was young, your allowed to do such things. But yes, her elbow length black hair with many blonde highlights was straightened and she styled it so that her bangs swept across her forehead. She did her makeup dramatically so that her gray eyes would stand out and then three hours later she proclaimed herself; Done.

She shouldered her large brown purse turned off all the lightts and prepared herslef for her druken night and the major hangover she was going to have in the morning. She walked to the club since as always there was traffic, this really was a city that never slept, and a few guys tried to make a move but she new her self defence and they were at the moment making sure they still had their , ahem, 'family jewels.' It was wild when she came inside, music pumping bodies pressed against eachother, sweating as they tried to keep up with the fast paced beat. She immediatly found her friends and drinks were soon handed out and dances given out. It wasn't long before Marina began to sing along with the music, it was the only thing she wasn't disgracefull at, well except maybe jumping on cars. She stumbled on her feet and tripped over her words. Soon though in her mind she decided that it was time to go home so without saying a word to anyone she walked out of the club managing to remember to get her purse and walked down the not so crowded sidewalks.

"That was fun." she hiccuped to herself and smiling at the gray buildings which were illuminated orange from the lamp posts. She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and her hands went immediatly to her eyes since the world shifted and danced before them. "WhoOoOoooOoooAaaaaa. No more drikning, mph, for me." she laughed to herslef before looking up at the cresent moon. "I'm suuuuuuuupppppppeeeerrrrrrr girl!" she began to sing raising her arms into the air. "And im here tooooooooo saveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, phmph, the worrrrrrrrlllllllllld!" and with that she stumbled again and fell landing on her dear old rear. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sat there alone in the darkness. "I'm not good for anything. Mom!" she yelled out loud not caring who passed by. "I shouldn't of run away! Ha, yeah really. School!...I hate you. I don't do nothing right! My friends aren't even my friends! Phonies! Thats what they are." she laughed again before her face was streamed with tears again. "I can sing right? So I'll sing." she nodded her head as if talking to someone. "I'm super girl! And i'm here to save the world! But I wanna know , who's gunna save me!" she stood up dancing wobbly in the middle of the street. "I"MMMMMMMMM Supppppeerrrrrrrrrrr ggggiiiirrrrlllllll! AAAnnnnnndddd I'mmmmm hereeeeeeeeee toooooooo saveeeeeeee the WORLDDDDDDDDDDD-AH! But I wanna know.'' she heard honking so she turned around dizzily and saw two bright lights heading towards. "who's gunna save me?"

The sound of screeching tires filled cut through the air just as a few seconds later something solid fell to the ground. Marina fainlty remebered confusion, and pain as something hit her hips, stomach and legs painfully, then a feather light touch of her small, silver crucifix brush against her cheek as she fell to the ground. And then.

Black.

**Okie, sorta creepy, sorta sad and well the singing was kinda weird. but hey thats life. lol that song super girl by krystal i think it is just popped into my mind and i thougth dude, thats sikk! so yeah i beleive it played nicely into it. Not all my chapters will be as this one, slightly rushed and not so funny but it will i promise. I just didnt want to get into detail bout most things since well it wuld get DULL. Yes dull so yeah review plz and tell me wat ya think, humor is for shure promised. :D**


End file.
